


Adora and the Princess of Power

by AnAvFe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, How do you even tag????, I guess updated tags to come?, Trans Adora, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAvFe/pseuds/AnAvFe
Summary: Growing up trans in the Fright Zone wasn't difficult. At least, not when it came to grown ups and The Hoard as a whole. Few adults were against the concept and so long as you were still useful, Hordak couldn't care less. Hell, in Adora's position, it actually made some things easier, with Shadow Weaver doting on her more than ever before. However, that doesn't mean kids, and the outside world, won't be cruel.In other words, this is a Trans!Adora fic and I don't have any real outline here we'll be following roughly the same arc and major events as the Netflix reboot.





	1. Chapter 1

This morning, like the last few mornings, Adora woke to the slight sting of a Catra massage on her stomach. As her eyes focussed to see a fanged smirk, she dreaded what she knew came next. Groaning, she rolled over, ignoring the yelp-thud of her best friend falling next to her.

"Uuuugh, come on Adora, get _uuuup_." Catra whined. "You know I like the warm spot you leave when you get ready in the morning." That, and Adora had to shave again. She huffed before rolling out of bed and heading to the changing room, Catra purring and shifting into her place. All the adoration in the world for her star pupil, and Shadow weaver still couldn't get her hormone therapy before she was finished with training. Still, at least the sorceress did what she could with her magic, damage control was better than nothing. This shaving every morning thing was annoying though. It started out with monthly shaves, but the time span became shorter and shorter over the past year until this last week when her's and Catra's wake up routine finally became a daily thing. Silver lining, getting the prep room all to herself was a bonus.

* * *

 

" _Silence, do not be flippant with me, cadet_."

"Sorry, Shadow Weaver..."

"Adora, walk with me."

Looking over to Catra as Shadow Weaver makes her way to the door, Adora gives an apologetic look. She always disliked how Shadow Weaver treated Catra, but her surrogate never really listened to her when she tried to stand up for her friend. Catra just huffs, shrugs, and stays silent, letting Adora run off.

"Lord Hordak has been watching you." Shadow weaver takes a quick look around to make sure they're alone before dropping to a stand and taking Adora by the shoulders. "He thinks you're a fine candidate for force captain." Under any other circumstance she'd have kept up appearances, as you were never really alone in the halls of the Fright Zone, but she'd pulled some major strings to get Adora reviewed as an individual instead of as part of her group and she couldn't hold herself in.

"...R-really? He said that about me?" Adora couldn't believe it. She'd been expecting to wait another few months at least while the rest of her squad finished with training. She lunged at Shadow Weaver, enveloping the other in a hug. The other waited a few beats before returning the gesture for a few brief moments. When she felt a tap at her shoulder, Adora jumped back, a signal from Weaver that they needed to distance. Looking herself over, Adora smoothed her uniform out before starting again.

"S-so... does this mean we're finally going to see active duty?" Not the question she wanted to ask, but the cameras had seen too much already.

" _You_ are going to see active duty. Your team is not ready, they're only going to slow you down." Adora's poker face slipped, showing conflict. There was no way she could just abandon her team, her _friends_ , but...

After a prolonged silence, she knew couldn't just abandon them.

"Shadow Weaver. With respect... they've been training hard for this too. And Catra. All she wants is to get out there and prove herself." The sorceress almost felt pity, before Catra was mentioned.

"Then she should've worked harder proving herself to _me_." A vortex of purple light swirled in her hands as Shadow Weaver produced a Force Captain badge.

"This is what I raised you for Adora... Now is _your_ chance to prove yourself."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"No, way! You've been Promoted?!"

"Well, kind of. I mean, yeah, I guess..." Adora tried her best to seem shy about it, but the dopey smile on her face was evidence enough of how she felt.

"Are you kidding? This is awsome!" Catra pounced onto Adora, hugging her for all her nine lives were worth. The two had dreamt of this moment for ages, and now that it was finally coming to fruition, neither could stop laughing or smiling.

"We're gonna see the world- and conquer it! Adora, I need to blow something up... What?" As they began to settle down, they wound up sitting against the wall. Dreading the second half of her news, Adora tried her best to let Catra, and herself if she were being honest, bask in the accomplishment and doors assumedly opened. Unfortunately, she was never good at keeping secrets from Catra, and that seemed to bleed into shutting up and feeling good for a little while. With a sigh, she decided to just get on with it.

"... Shadow Weaver says... you're not coming..."

" _What_! My time was just as good as yours today, what is her-" Catra stopped before going on her usual 'Shadow Weaver Hates Me' rants as something occured to her.

"... This is another Adora thing, isn't it?" Ah yes, the infamous Adora Things. Code word for 'Shadow Weaver likes Adora more', picked up and used to hide her favoritism from Hordak. No one really believed it worked, but those who called it out were severely punished.

"Yeah..." After that, they fell into a less comfortable silence.

"Well... I'm still happy for you." Catra said, putting on a smile that, while reaching her eyes, seemed to pain her. "At least one of us gets to leave this dump before dying of boredom." Adora hated seeing her like this. She'd seen it enough times to know that it meant something was bothering her, even if she didn't know what it was. Then, an idea came to her.

"Hey, I'll race you to the regular spot." Catra didn't quite perk up, but she didn't look like a kitten lying about being kicked anymore.

"You're on."

As Catra instantly leapt up towards a pipe above them to make it to their spot in record time, Adora made her way back into the building to find a guard she knew was both clumsy enough to forget his keys lying around, and had the authority to have one for a skiff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think I've got a plan! I'm going to do what I can, when I can and upload it here. Also, until I find the part of my creativity that comes up with original ideas again, this will mostly be sections of each episode seen from and changed by the lens of Trans!Adora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break ! Some times I just lay down on the floor and the next thing I know it ' s three weeks later . Also , winter mucks with my moods . In any case , here ' s a shorter chapter because I ' m crashing .

_"Koa. Koa. **KOA**."_

"AH!" Adora quickly sat up, tossing her pillow out in the direction of the voice. Well, _a_ direction of the voice. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, but there was something inside her that pointed her to a particular direction. Looking around and realizing that she was hearing things again, she sighed. She needed some fresh air. Carefully trying to remove herself from the bed without disturbing Catra, she made her way to the prep room.

' _At least I know I'm not brain damaged._ ' Adora hadn't heard her old name in quite a while. Now she'd heard with around six times in the past... two hours? Four hours? Regardless, she knew she wouldn't be thinking it even if she was brain damaged.

"Hey, where are you going?" Adora froze for a moment before recognizing Catra's whisper yelling. Turning around, she whispered back.

"Back to the woods. There's something I need to figure out."

"What?! You are not-" Catra's cut off as Adora grabs her, puts a hand over her mouth, and pulls her behind a pillar so they wouldn't be spotted by the security drone passing by.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we got back. Are you sure you're not brain damaged?"

"Look Catra, I know I saw something out there, I just need to get another look." Adora spoke with equal parts urgency and annoyance, and when she saw Catra start to frown she took a step back, taking another few deep breaths. It really had gotten to her. "It feels... important somehow."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

"No. I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf." Catra caught on to Adora's slightly longer pause, but let her continue. "Please just, cover for me, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koa is a type of Hawaiian warrior I think ? It ' s the best I could find of names somewhat confining to She-Ra 's name guid lines .  
> Admittedly , using a name from a different language that doesn ' t quite fit in with the world building is a bit of a 2008 FanFiction.Net ( that is to say newbie ) move , but in all fairness I haven ' t actually written since 2011 .


End file.
